Silver Sparkle
by snowinsummer
Summary: Sparkly sparkly sparkly...~~~~~ like their relationship...
1. On the train

After waiting for what seemed like a million years, the train finally arrived and I boarded it. I walked towards the vacant glass pane and leaned against it. In the meantime, I took down the time taken for the train to arrive at each station to kill my boredom. Oops! I think I forgot to introduce myself.  
  
I am Sakura Kinomoto and am studying at El Carro Junior High. I am fourteen this year. I was originally from Japan. Because of my dad's constant transfer of his working venue, we decided to migrate to California. I love Japan but I cannot help but to feel that California is much nicer place to live in. I love the school, people and everything about this beautiful city. Well, I miss my friends who currently in Japan, especially Tomoyo and Syaoran. They are my world's bestest friends and no one can replace them. Never. Just when I was feeling depressed and refused to talk to anybody in school, two wonderful people walked into my little world. Jo and Lauren made the first move to befriend me. They made me realize that I can find friends who are trustworthy and understanding. Eventually, I came out of my own little world and befriended them. From then on, we spend a lot of quality time with one another and go downtown every weekend. Nonetheless, I still hoped that Tomoyo and Syaoran were here with me in this place which is still strange to me.  
  
In the midst of thinking of my two friends, I did not notice that there was a group of boys standing across me. Mind you, they were making a lot of noise and were irritating me. I glared at them. One of them saw me and immediately quietened his group. I was glad that the train was peaceful again. Just then, a brown-haired boy from the group caught my eyes. His hair reminded me of Syaoran, the most thoughtful friend one can have.  
  
When the train stopped at "Almond" station, the whole group of boys alighted except for the brunette. I found him extremely familiar. When I was trying to get a better glimpse at him, someone called, " Hey, Sakura!"  
  
It was then I figured out who he was. He was alarmed by the loud voice of my friend Jo's and so he turned to look in my direction. A shocked expression was clearly written on his face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jo asked. Her voice was inaudible at that point of time. I was too dumbfounded.  
  
Sub-consciously, I walked up to him. Tears of joy welled up in my eyes.  
  
"Sakura?" He said in an uncertain voice.  
  
I looked up at him and nodded my head to show acknowledgement. 


	2. Is it really him?

Chapter 2: Is it really him?  
  
"What's the matter?" Jo asked again, looking confused. As I being pushed back to reality, I quickly wiped away my tears.  
  
"Oh, this is Li Syaoran. He's one of my friends from Japan," I explained, still coking because of the lump in my throat.  
  
Jo snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "Oh I see! So that's why you looked so emotional."  
  
When I saw the blank expression on Syaoran's face, I said, "This is Jo Wakerman, Syaoran."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Syaoran stick out his right hand to shake Jo's.  
  
Right the short introduction, Jo had to alight. After saying goodbye to Jo, I turned to my best friend and millions of questions appeared in my cramped limited little brain. I finally decided on asking the question I wanted to know most, "Why are you here in California? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and replied, "No, of course not. It's just that Dad wanted to have a change of environment and so he decided that we should migrate here to California since there is a relative here who is able to guide us around this strange place."  
  
"What about Tomoyo? Is she okay about this?" I asked, hoping that she was handling this easy.  
  
"Yeah, she was cool about this," Syaoran answered. A pain look was clearly shown in his amber eyes as he thought about the scene when I had to leave and the one when it was his turn. I felt a twinge of sadness for him. I patted his shoulder to comfort him.  
  
"I'm okay," he said.  
  
After we reached our destination( I realized that we were alighting at the same station), Syaoran suddenly, "Hey, wait. Maybe we can exchange our contact numbers so that we can keep in touch?" I took out a piece of paper and scribbled down my cell phone number and he did the same and handed it to me. After that, we went different directions.  
  
I looked back. I saw the familiar brown hair which I used to mess around playfully when we were young. Yeah, it's really him---I will never be lonely anymore. 


	3. Same school?

Chapter 3: Same School?  
  
As I was overwhelmed by euphoria, I suffered from insomnia. I could not sleep for the entire night. I kept pinching myself to see whether I was dreaming. After umpteenth times of "torturing" myself, I eventually believed that it was real, not illusion. So, as a result, I looked like a living dead with ugly eyebags under my eyes. I felt drowsy and grumpy. However, whenever I think of the fact that my world's bestest friend is here in the same land as me, I immediately feel refreshed and lightened up.  
  
As usual, I took a long stroll to school. I greeted my classmates and headed through the aisle to my desk. I automatically slumped into my comfortable blue chair.  
  
During the mathematics lesson which was the last subject before lunchtime, I waited impatiently for 11:30 to arrive. I could not wait to tell Lauren this great piece of news. Finally, 11:30 has come. I briskly grabbed all my books and headed straight out of the classroom. On my way to the cafeteria, someone knocked me down and caused my books to be strewn all over the ground.  
  
"Are you blind or what? Can't you see where you are going?" I spat furiously.  
  
"I'm sorry," came the reply.  
  
He picked up my books and handed them to me. I got up to my feet and brushed off the dirt on my clothes.  
  
"Next time pl~"  
  
I looked up and saw the ever familiar amber eyes.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
Both of said in unison.  
  
After a moment of silence, we started laughing hysterically. When our laughter subsided, I managed to say, "So, you are admitted to this school?"  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it a coincidence?" Syaoran said.  
  
We started laughing again. I could feel eyes staring at us as if we were some sort of aliens. My stomach began to growl.  
  
"Hungry, huh?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yup. Aren't you?"  
  
"Let's go have lunch together then," Syaoran suggested.  
  
Off we went to the crowded cafeteria. When we seated ourselves, we started talking about the school, Japan and California. It was like the good old times we had back in Japan, laughing and teasing one another (with Tomoyo of course). I never had such a great time since I left Japan. 


	4. Study, study, study

Chapter 4: Study, study, study  
  
Exams were coming. I got myself so stressed up and nervous that I nearly broke down. Look at the amount we were supposed to study and you will know how I feel. Although exams were still weeks away, I felt that there was not enough time to finish study all of the books. Luckily, Syaoran suggested that we should study together so that we will not feel so stressed up. Relief washed over me.  
  
As a good friend, I invited Lauren and Jo. To my happiness, they agreed. We started our revision on Thursday when all of us need not stay back. But firstly, I introduced Syaoran to Lauren. After that, we started off with maths, my worst subject.  
  
To my amazement, I discovered that Syaoran is a true maths genius. I haven't noticed this back in Japan. Well, I guess I was too occupied with my academic life to realize this. Anyway, he could do a very difficult sum in less than a minute! The three of looked at him with our mouths open.  
  
As Syaoran had to meet his dad to go for dinner. I went home with Jo and Lauren.  
  
"Hey Sakura, your friend is such a genius! How lucky of you to have such a friend," Jo remarked.  
  
"I didn't know till today, though," I said.  
  
"Really?" Jo asked, looking surprised.  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Sakura, are you sure that you and Li are just best friends?" Lauren asked teasingly. There goes again, Lauren and her "assumptions".  
  
"Yes," I said firmly, rolling my eyes at Lauren.  
  
"Well, according to my experience, when a boy and a girl are best friends, there will always be something more to it in the future." Lauren said wittily.  
  
"Whatever," I said, feeling annoyed.  
  
"Oh, Lauren," Jo said with a tone of resentment. 


End file.
